finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Humbaba (Final Fantasy VI)
Humbaba, otherwise known as Phunbaba, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI battled in the World of Ruin. It is one of several monsters released when Kefka caused the end of the world, along with the eight legendary dragons and Deathgaze. The player battles Humbaba four times, though only two of these fights can be won. Each time Humbaba uses a different AI script. He is fought in and tries to rampage Mobliz. After fleeing in defeat for the first time, the magicite of Fenrir falls from its necklace. Stats Battle Humbaba is first fought alone by Terra when the player first visits Mobliz in the World of Ruin. Humbaba is invincible and cannot be killed. As Terra is unequipped, the player must let her be knocked out. Even if the player uses the Vanish-Doom bug on Humbaba, it will be treated as a loss. After Terra falls, the player's party battles Humbaba in a normal battle. Humbaba flees upon being defeated, leaving the Fenrir magicite. Though many players choose to travel to Mobliz after recruiting Sabin, they may leave the visit for later. When the player returns to Mobliz after acquiring the Falcon and locates Terra, Humbaba will arrive for a third battle. When his HP is depleted he uses Humbaba Breath to remove two random party members from battle, and the battle ends. At this point Terra arrives and assists the player in the fourth and final clash with Humbaba. During the fourth battle Terra is in Trance and will therefore do great damage. Once Humbaba is defeated Terra rejoins the party. Though he has four different AI scripts, Humbaba is offensively the same enemy every battle—it is only his AI script for the end of the battle that changes, his attack script and stats remaining identical. The sole exception is during the second battle where Humbaba's HP increases to 28,000. He attacks with Thundara, Thundaga, his special attack Solar Plex, and 1000 Needles. Strategy Humbaba is weak to Poison, so Bio is highly effective. If Terra knows Bio, she can easily do several thousands of damage to Humbaba in the final battle. Having Sabin equipped with Venom Claws works well, as does having Shadow throw Poison Rods. Formations AI script First battle At beginning of battle (only once per battle): :Humbaba becomes invincible Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Solar Plexus (33%) :2nd Turn: Thundara (66%) or Thundaga (33%) :3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Solar Plexus (33%) Second battle Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Solar Plexus (33%) :2nd Turn: Thundara (66%) or Thundaga (33%) :3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Solar Plexus (33%) If attacked by anything: :If hp <= 20480: Target: Self ::Flee (100%) Third battle Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Solar Plexus (33%) :2nd Turn: Thundara (66%) or Thundaga (33%) :3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Solar Plexus (33%) If killed: :Target: Random Player :Humbaba Breath If attacked by anything: :If hp <= 15360: ::Target: Random Player ::Humbaba Breath ::Target: Random Player ::Humbaba Breath Fourth battle Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Solar Plexus (33%) :2nd Turn: Thundara (66%) or Thundaga (33%) :3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Solar Plexus (33%) If attacked by anything: Thundara (33%) Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Humbaba appears as a boss in the Mobliz Classic and Elite dungeons in the VI Realm, and has also appeared in several of Record Keeper's time-limited events. He fights similarly to the way he does in Final Fantasy VI, and his 1000 Needles attack does the same amount of damage in both the Classic and more difficult Elite version of the battle. He is vulnerable to Bio spells and Poison-elemental spellblades, but he cannot be afflicted with Poison. His battle is one of only a handful of one-round battles in the core game. Gallery FFVI Thundaga EA.png|Thundaga. Humbaba Breath.png|Humbaba Breath. Etymology Related enemies * Muud Suud * Earth Eater de:Hunbaba (FFVI) ru:Хумбаба (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI